1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray analysis apparatus having a function enabling a variety of measuring methods to be implemented.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been proposed X-ray analysis apparatuses having a function enabling a variety of measuring methods to be implemented. For example, according to Patent Citation 1, it is disclosed that X-ray diffraction measurement, X-ray small-angle scattering measurement, reflectivity measurement, and other measurement methods in which X-ray is used are performed using a single X-ray analysis apparatus.
According to, e.g., Patent Citation 2, there is disclosed an X-ray analysis apparatus in which the measurement method is predefined, the X-ray analysis apparatus making it possible to readily select, using a computer, a measurement condition that corresponds to the characteristics of the substance to be measured.
(Patent Citation 1): JP-A 2008-057989
(Patent Citation 2): JP-A 06-074923
(Problems to be solved by the invention)
In the X-ray analysis apparatus disclosed in Patent Citation 1, a configuration is present in which a variety of types of X-ray optical elements can be attached to and detached from a predetermined position in a single analysis apparatus as required. Therefore, selecting the desired X-ray optical element and disposing the X-ray optical element at the predetermined position make it possible to perform different types of X-ray measurement as required.
In industry, there are a variety of materials for which measurements and analyses using X-rays are desired. These materials belong to the field of semiconductor epitaxial films, semiconductor polycrystal films, magnetic films, or other material fields. A single material may belong to different material fields. There are a variety of such combinations of material fields and materials, and there is defined an appropriate evaluation method with respect to each combination of material fields and materials.
For example, it is known that characteristics of ZnO, ITO, and other materials belonging to a material field of electrode films used as transparent electrodes are preferably evaluated using measurement such as phase identification analysis measurement or preferred orientation analysis measurement. It is known that, e.g., when phase identification analysis measurement is performed, it is preferable that in-plane measurement is performed as the measurement method, and that an optical system including a parallel beam optical element and a receiving Soller slit is used as an optical system. It is also known that when preferred orientation analysis measurement is performed, it is preferable that rocking curve measurement is performed as the measurement method, and that, again, an optical system including a parallel beam optical element and a receiving slit is used as the optical system.
Thus, in an instance in which both the material to be measured and the material field to which the material belongs are specified, an appropriate category for evaluation, an appropriate measurement method, and an appropriate optical system are inevitably defined with respect to the combination of the material and the material field. However, deciding, with respect to a given combination of material and material field, the category for evaluation to be set, the measurement method to be employed, and the optical system to be employed is extremely difficult even for an experienced engineer, and is almost impossible for an operator lacking in knowledge of X-ray measurement.
As described above, according to the X-ray analysis apparatus in Patent Citation 1, it is possible to perform a variety of types of X-ray measurement such as in-plane measurement and rocking curve measurement as required. However, since it is extremely difficult to select a suitable measurement method and the like with respect to the material and other parameters, the available functionality cannot be fully utilized.
Also, according to the X-ray analysis apparatus of Patent Citation 2, it is readily possible, when the category for evaluation is already defined in advance, or specifically, when the category for evaluation is already defined in advance to be phase identification analysis, to decide, using a computer, the measurement condition suitable for the phase identification analysis. However, as with the instance of Patent Citation 1, it is up to the discretion of the measurement personnel to decide which category for evaluation, measurement method, and optical system to employ when the combination of the material and the material field has been decided. Therefore, measurement that is most suitable in relation to the material is often not performed, and correct data for evaluating the material is not obtained.